Gold and Silver
by eterniawolf
Summary: Legend has it that a human woman and a demon fell in love and bore twin boys. A few nights after the twins were born their father disappeared. The only trace left behind were two amulets. The story of Dante and Vergil from birth until DMC2.
1. Prologue

A/N: Greetings everyone. This is my first DMC fan fiction! I've had the urge to write about Dante and Vergil for the longest time, but I think I'm finally going to go through with my urge and write! Since not much is explained about Dante and Vergil's past I wanted write my own version of it. I'm going to cover all of the DMC timeline except for the anime, since I've only seen four episodes of it. I might add a little bit about Nero when I get into the DMC4 area (since there will be lacking of Vergil), but my main focus is Dante and Vergil throughout the story. Also, I am aware that the timeline is filled with MANY plot holes and other errors, but I'm going to try my best to write this anyway!

Warning: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FROM ALL THE DMC GAMES, NOVELS, MANGA, and possibly the ANIME in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or any related characters. I merely am just a fan of the wonderful series.

Prologue

"…Give it to them when they are old enough." A deep and strong voice echoed.

The sound of rain and thunder outside couldn't be heard over the tense feeling in the room. A beautiful, young woman with long, elegant blond hair and blue eyes walked over to the wall and stared at the droplets of water pattering against the window. The dim lamp near the window made shadows appear all over her red sweater and long black dress, adding to the depressing atmosphere in the room.

"Sparda..." The woman said, nearly crying.

"There are still demons out there. It's my duty to get them under control." Sparda picked up a large sword and headed towards the door.

"Yes, I know that…but…" She trailed off and ran over to the man, embracing him with all of her strength.

"I love you Sparda…please…it doesn't have to be this way…you can come back!"

"Eva. Listen to me, there will always be demons. Let me do what I need to do. I love you and our sons. Please, raise them well. I will never forget the time we have spent together, my love." Sparda gently put his hand under Eva's chin and locked his lips with hers in one last kiss.

"I will try to come back. I may not return…if I don't, I'll leave it up to you to decide who gets my weapons." He gave her one last smile before leaving.

_Seven years later…_

The sound of the blaring loud television filled the house of the Sparda family. It wasn't a typical Saturday mourning for the mother and her two twins. It was the twins' seventh birthday. Eva decided that this Saturday would be the day she would give her twins, Dante and Vergil, something that belonged to their father. Dante was wearing red pajamas and Vergil was wearing blue pajamas while arguing about the television.

"Gimme the thingy Vergil so I can change the show!" Dante yanked on the remote.

"No. I was watching this first!" Vergil yanked back. The result of the yanking on the remote control for the television led to the remote flying into Dante's bowl of cereal.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled.

"That wasn't my fault…MOMMY!" Dante started to run toward their mother's room in tears.

Eva was still trying to sleep. She had the pillow over her head trying to drown out the mixture of the booming television and her sons' loud arguing. Sometimes the two were really hard to deal with. The pair barely ever got along to begin with, but it was on the weekends that they really fussed with each other.

'_I really wish Dante and Vergil would just get along sometimes…then again, they are little boys.'_ She thought to herself while she tried to get some sleep again.

"MOMMY!!!!" Dante pounded on the door while he cried up a storm.

Eva snapped out of her wishful thinking of sleep and her twins getting along, motivating herself to get out of the bed. She rushed to the door to see what was wrong with Dante.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked while bending down to Dante's height.

"Vergil made the remote fly in my cereal bowl and he won't let me watch what I want to watch!" Dante sniffed.

Eva sighed. Those two really couldn't get along, could they?

"How long has Vergil been watching what he wants to watch?" She asked.

"I dunno. I wanna watch my show!" Dante huffed.

"Let's go talk with Vergil, ok?" She smiled.

"Ok mommy!" Dante smiled.

Eva and Dante walked through the hall and past the bathroom to reach the living room. Vergil was still sitting on the couch watching television while the remote was still floating in the soggy, milky cereal.

"Hi, Vergil." Eva smiled and greeted her other son as she entered the room.

"Ha! Your in trouble now Vergil!" Dante laughed.

"He's not in trouble Dante. I just want to have a talk with both of you. Before we have this nice little talk though, let me clean up this mess." She gestured to the slightly spilt cereal bowl with the remote still floating in it.

Dante went back to watching the television, no longer caring what he was watching. Eva took the bowl out to the kitchen with the remote to clean it. The soggy cereal dripping from the remote wasn't a pleasant sight. After she cleaned the remote up, she took the remote and some cleaning supplies to help clean the table. She tossed the paper towels and cleaning liquid off to the side and shut of the television with the remote.

"Hey!" Dante said.

"I was watching that mom!" Vergil huffed.

"At least you can't watch it now!" Dante stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Shut up Dante!" Vergil looked like he wanted to attack Dante.

"Dante, Vergil, that's enough." Eva slightly scolded them.

Clearing her throat a little bit, she went over to the closet in the living room and pulled out a couple of wrapped boxes in the closet, along with a box of chocolates. One present was wrapped in blue and the other was wrapped in red. To help tell the twins apart, Eva always color coded them. Vergil was always blue, and Dante, red.

"Vergil, Dante…Happy Birthday!" She smiled.

"Cool!" Dante said smiling.

"Wow!" Vergil exclaimed.

Dante took the red package, while Vergil took the blue package. Dante took no time to start ripping away at his package, ignoring the nicely fitting ribbons. Vergil slowly opened his, being careful not to rip the ribbons that his mother spent time wrapping around the package. To Dante's surprise, there was only a box.

"Hey, all I get is this dumb box with my name on it?" Dante pouted.

Vergil finished unwrapping to find the same thing as Dante, a plain white box with his name written on the top of it.

"Maybe there's something inside the box?" Vergil turned to Dante.

Dante shook his box slightly to hear something rattle and bang against the sides of the box. Dante picked at the tape that kept the lid on the box until the tape came off. He slid the lid off to find a silver necklace with a silver amulet with a red jewel attached to it. Vergil was already slightly ahead of Dante in opening the box. He had the same thing as Dante, except his was gold instead of silver.

"Neat! What does it does it do?" Dante poked the amulet with curiosity.

"Does it light up?" Vergil asked.

"Oh! I want chocolate!" Dante eyed the chocolate box that Eva sat on the table and grabbed it.

"No, I want the chocolate!" Vergil grabbed it away from Dante. "It's mine!"

Vergil ran out of the room with both this amulet and the chocolate box. Dante immediately chased after Vergil screaming at him to give him the chocolate.

"No chance." Vergil opened the chocolate box.

"No!" Dante pushed Vergil.

Dante pushed Vergil into a closet door in the hallway, causing the chocolate box to fall out of his hands along with the amulet. The closet door came open at the same time.

"Ow!" Vergil grabbed his amulet.

"Whoa…" Dante had wide eyes and stared at something in the closet, completely forgetting about the chocolate.

"What?" Vergil turned his head to see what Dante was looking at.

Inside the closet were two swords. One sword was rather large with a long and wide silver blade. The hilt had a skull head towards the middle where the blade was. Coming out from the end of the hilt were many spikes. The other sword was more like a katana. The thin sword had a sheath on it that had a yellow ribbon tied around it. The hilt had on it a silver and black pattern.

"Cool!!!!" Dante screamed.

"Wow!" Vergil blinked in amazement.

"JACKPOT!!" They screamed.

Eva heard all of the commotion and jumped off of her seat to see what the twins had done now. Whenever they exclaimed "Jackpot" she knew the two of them either found something really cool, or accomplished something questionable. It could even be a combination of both, knowing them. When she got to the hallway area, she saw both Dante and Vergil in the closet where she hid Sparda's two swords. They were both trying to pull the swords out of the closet. Dante tried to take the big sword while Vergil wanted the katana. For once, the twins were actually not arguing over what they wanted. That made Eva a bit happy for a second, until the thought kicked in that they were playing with swords.

"Dante! Vergil!" Eva yelled.

The yelling startled both of the twins. Dante stopped poking the big sword and it slid down from its position. It stabbed Dante in the foot. Startled by all the commotion, Vergil dropped the katana he had almost gotten out of the closet.

"OW!!!" Dante yelled.

"Dante!" Eva ran over to him and moved the sword out of the way.

Dante's foot had been sliced open fairly well by the sword. His toes were covered in blood, staining a bit of his pajama bottoms and the floor. Eva was about to carry Dante to the bathroom when his injury slowly started to heal. Eva had almost forgotten they were part-demon. Part-demon…she had never explained that to them yet.

Dante stared down at his foot in awe as it healed rapidly. Dante poked his bloody but healed foot in amazement.

"Wow…my foot doesn't hurt anymore, mommy!" Dante smiled.

"Dante…" Eva sighed.

"Do we get these swords, mommy?" Vergil asked his mother.

"Yes, but not until your ready for them." She said.

"Cool!" Both of the twins yelled.

"Yes, they are cool." She paused. "They belonged to your father…so did the amulets I gave both of you."

"Amulet?" Dante blinked and paused in thought. "Oh! The shiny necklace things?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Now, let's go clean you up Dante."

"Ok!" Dante cheered.

After Eva cleaned Dante up, she sung happy birthday to her twins and took them out for pizza. The day continued with Dante and Vergil doing whatever they wanted until they wore themselves out. When night finally came, Eva tucked in her twins and went to bed her self with one last thought before drifting into sleep.

'_Sparda…I wish you could have seen your sons today. I gave them their amulets and they saw your swords. I think…things are going to be fine without you here with us.'_

A/N: There we have it. The peaceful days of Dante and Vergil…well…as peaceful as it can get anyway, lol. The next chapter will be the death of Eva, taking place two years after the prologue. After Eva's death will be the start of Dante and Vergil's separate stories. I can't wait to write the fighting scenes and their own histories. Also, thanks to my friend/beta for checking for typos and errors, Alli-Dunno.

Please review! I know this part was a bit boring, but most introductions are boring. It will get better! I'm putting my heart into this story and I would like to continue it.


	2. Death

A/N: Hello everyone! To prepare myself for the next few chapters I reread both mangas. There is violence in this chapter, but I kept it toned down for the sake of my teen rating. As violent as the DMC games are, a few future chapters might end up in the mature area. It's unavoidable with this series. A majority of the chapters will be rated teen though.

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or anything related to DMC. I'm just a fan who has no life and decides to write a fan fiction about it.

_--"In this world, one day death is going to take the life from everything that you love. So while you're able, love what you have."_ - Mercy Ealing, Sole Survivor --

Chapter 1: Death

_Two years later…_

Dante was really bored that Saturday afternoon. Vergil was being no help hogging the television and radio. To help ease the nine years old's bored feeling; he went up to his mom. Eva was putting together a large jigsaw puzzle with a picture of a puppy on it.

"Hey mom! I'm bored." Dante sighed.

"Well, we can find something fun to do." She smiled. "Would you like to help me with this puzzle?"

"Nah…I was thinking something…more exciting?" Dante paused. "Maybe I'll just watch a movie." He started to look around the living room

Vergil watched Dante walk up to their mother and complain about being bored. In Vergil's opinion, all Dante did was complain to their mother. Dante wanted all the attention from her. It was really annoying to Vergil.

Dante went over to an old video cabinet. It looked like it was about to fall apart. The door was half-way attached to antique wooden cabinet when Dante opened it. Inside were a bunch of old videos ranging every genre from Disney to Western. Dante started pulling all the videos out of the video cabinet, sneezing from some dust that flew up in his face from the movies they never watched located in the back. He started going through the movies and tossing just above everything to the side, until he found an unlabeled recording tape. Dante was really curious about the mysterious unlabeled tape and sat down next to Vergil with the tape. Their mother had already gone back to working on the puppy puzzle.

"Hey, Vergil!" Dante whispered. "Wanna watch something?"

"It better not be stupid, like you." Vergil crossed his arms.

"That was mean…" Dante whispered. "I'll get you back later. Let's just watch it now!"

Dante popped in the old recorded video tape. The screen was black and silent. The twins waited for a few second and the screen was still blank.

"Just shut it off. I'm missing my show." Vergil said.

Dante looked really upset that the movie was a waste of time. Just when he was about to get up, giggling was heard. The screen finally changed from black to their mother waving in the screen. She seemed about ten years younger, but she still had the same beauty and glamour as the same woman who was doing the puzzle in the back of the room.

"What's so funny?" A man's voice asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing, dear! It's just…your always so mean and grumpy. Can't you be a bit happier for the camera?" Eva asked.

"I'm not even in the camera right now." He replied.

"Really? Well…you are now."

Eva dragged a man out in the view of the camera. The man looked like an imaginary noble that had just popped out of a fairytale into real life. He had short silver hair that was slicked back and icy blue eyes. His face was perfect; he had no flaws whatsoever. His outfit was about as perfect as his face looked. He wore a purple coat with fancy red and black patterns around the ends and the sleeves. Under the purple coat he had a red and black matching shirt to go with the pattern on the coat. Fancy lacing was sticking out from it. He also wore a few items to make him seem even more unrealistic. Around his neck hung a beautiful amulet with gold and silver wrapped around it, and on his face was a monocle that someone like a rich noble would wear.

"Can we turn this off now?" The man sighed.

"Sparda! I just wanted our sons to see us before they were born." She playfully punched him and turned of the camera.

Eva stopped the puzzle she was working on to watch the video Dante had put into the VCR. When she heard Sparda's voice, she knew it was the only video that she had ever done with her husband.

"Dante…Vergil, that's all that's on that tape." Eva said while getting up to turn it off.

Before she could turn it off, another movie popped on the screen. This shocked Eva since she thought that was the only movie recorded on the video. It turned out there was one more movie on the tape. Sparda was sitting on the bed in their bedroom while recording himself.

"Eva, tonight I'm leaving. I will formally tell you good-bye, but I wanted to leave this message for my sons. I'm sure they will eventually watch this tape and figure out that there is another movie after yours." He adjusted his monocle.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you, Dante, and Vergil. I left you each an amulet and a couple of my swords, the Rebellion and the Yamato." He paused. "Also, you will notice you have great strength in the future. I will leave that up to you what you will use that strength for. Try to live long and protect you mother." Sparda got up and turned off the camera.

The video went black and shut off. Dante and Vergil blinked, staring at the television.

"Was that dad?" Dante asked.

"Yes Dante…that was your father." Eva seemed a little spacey. "I'm going to be in my room for awhile. Why don't both of you go outside for some fresh air?"

"Ok!" The twins said in unison.

Dante and Vergil went outside and played. Dante pretended he was a cowboy, shaping his fingers like guns. 

"BANG!" Dante yelled, pointing his fingers at Vergil.

"That game is stupid Dante. Let's play something else." Vergil started walking away.

"Ok, are we going to the park?" Dante asked Vergil, following him down the street.

"I guess so." Vergil grabbed a stick and dragged it across the ground.

Dante stopped after hearing the noise of the ice cream truck. Vergil kept walking, leaving Dante behind. Dante ran up to the ice cream truck, even though he didn't have any money.

"Can I have strawberry ice cream?" Dante asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Sorry kid, I can't give away ice cream for free." The ice cream man said.

"What if I helped you sell ice cream?" Dante grinned.

"That won't work either. You're too y--" The ice cream man was cut off by a very loud, painful scream.

"What the hell?" The ice cream man turned towards that direction.

A bunch of demonic looking creatures covered in blood started coming out of an alley. They varied in size and kind, but all of them looked like they were ready to kill whatever stood in their way. Dante was frozen, he knew who that scream belonged to. The scream sounded exactly like Vergil.

"What are those damn things!" The ice cream man panicked and tried to drive past them.

The plan to drive past the demons ended miserably. Several of the demons jumped on top on the truck, pounding and breaking the ceiling of the truck. A few others broke open the windshield. They drug the ice cream man out of the truck and were going to completely rip him apart.

Dante couldn't watch what was going on anymore, even though he was more frightened than he had ever been in his life. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the scene. Dante didn't even bother looking back when the ice cream man started screaming. Dante didn't want to look at the gruesome fate of the poor ice cream man. He was in tears while thinking about the horrible monsters and wondering what happened to Vergil. Whatever happened to his brother, he was hurt. He may not even be there anymore. The thought of that scared Dante even more until he ran through the front door, almost crashing into their television.

"MOM!" Dante screamed on the top of his lungs.

Eva flew out of her room when she heard Dante scream. She had never heard Dante scream like that before. This wasn't a scream like the ones he made before. He sounded terrified, like something horrible had happened.

"Dante! What's wrong!" She noticed he has trembling and crying.

Dante leaped into his mother arms and hugged her as hard as he could. The nine year old couldn't say anything. He was way too scared and freaked out at that moment to say anything.

"Dante! Please tell me what's wrong! Where's Vergil?" She let go of Dante and lifted his head so he could look at her.

"T…t…the monster guys hurt Vergil and the ice cream man…th-…they sounded really hurt." Dante was still shaking.

Eva froze in place when Dante said monsters. She knew it had to be demons; she was really worried about Vergil now.

"What do you mean they hurt Vergil!" Eva almost screamed.

"I…I don't know…I heard a scream and I saw the monsters with blood all over them." Dante sniffed.

Eva put her cupped her hands over her face and sat down on the couch for a minute. There was no way Vergil could have survived a bunch of demons. Demons covered in blood were proof enough.

"Oh my God…" Eva mumbled. "Vergil…"

"Is Vergil ok, mom?" Dante asked, a little bit calmer, but still freaked out.

"Dante…he…" Eva just cut off her sentence.

She would have just lost it in the middle of the couch if the thought didn't cross her mind that the demons were probably after her. She was Sparda's wife. The demons knew Sparda had married her. Eva knew that both she and Dante were now in serious danger. They needed to get out of the house as soon as possible. Eva jumped up and ran over to the closet were the two swords were. Eva just grabbed the larger sword, the Rebellion; it was the closest one she could grab. It was very heavy, but she didn't care at the moment.

"We need to leave now Dante!" Eva yelled over to her son. "Open the door!"

"Ok, where are we going?" Dante opened the door. 

"Just follow me and keep running no matter what!" Eva started running as soon as she got outside.

The sky was dark and gloomy. A storm was going to happen soon. The screams of people in the town could be heard from everywhere. The chances of Eva and her son getting killed were high, and she knew this. She didn't want anything to happen to Dante; she wanted her son to live. She had already lost Vergil; she didn't want to lose Dante too.

Demons started coming out of nowhere. The smaller black ones with red eyes ran over towards Eva and Dante. Eva was slashed with their razor sharp claws in various places, but managed to barely attack them with the Rebellion to get them off of her and kill them. She knew more of the demons would be coming at any given moment. She turned to her son who was trembling and watching his mother. Not only were the demons back, but they hurt his mother. Dante was terrified. Eva could see the terrified look on his face. She quickly hugged her son.

"Dante, listen to me. I love you. You have to run away!" She was breathing hard.

The rain started to pour down on top of them. Dante stared at his mother and didn't move an inch.

"Please Dante! You have to run away and hide!" Eva whispered to her son.

Dante slowly nodded his head at his mother and started to run. The rain got harder and harder each moment. Dante didn't even know what do anymore. He didn't know where to hide. He just wanted to make all of this mess disappear. Dante finally found a place his could crawl into and hide. It was a little cramped, but he managed to sit himself upright. He clutched his amulet hanging around his neck and waited.

Eva started running again. The stronger demons were coming in the distance toward her. She knew this would be the end for her, not even the sword could save her now. She would be leaving Dante all alone. The thought of leaving Dante alone made her feel absolutely terrible, but she hoped he would be fine. She tossed the rebellion under a safe spot were she hoped Dante could find it at a later time.

"You must never come out! No matter what, please stay hidden! Listen to me, Dante!" She said before the demons were in range to hear her.

The demons closed in on Eva, the largest one with huge hands and razor sharp claws finally grabbed a hold of Eva. In the last few seconds she had, she thought to herself.

'_I'm sorry Dante…please…live on. I love you…'_ She almost cried, until the demon started the crush her.

"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in tremendous pain.

The demon crushed Eva and then threw her to the side like she was nothing but a worthless piece of trash.

Dante was frozen from the shock. He could see the whole thing where he was hidden. He mother's death wasn't pleasant to watch. He didn't even bother thinking of the details, he didn't want to. Dante couldn't even think clearly to begin with. He couldn't cry, he couldn't move. He was just in pure shock.

"The human woman…Sparda's woman, she's dead." A demon said, very satisfied.

"Have we killed all of them?" A different demon asked.

"Yes. We've killed them all." The first demon said proudly.

The demons left the town after a little while, leaving Dante all alone in the desolate, destroyed town. When Dante finally moved, he just stood there. The rain pattered heavily against his head. He couldn't believe what just happened. What he saw in front of him made him feel the most uncomfortable. There was hardly anything left of his hometown or his mother lying across the street from where he was standing.

A/N: That was kind of depressing, wasn't it? I had much more detail in my head about Eva's death, but I have to keep it to a minimum when working with teen rated material. I know I left this chapter in an icky place. The next chapter takes place immediately after this and is Dante's first chapter, so at least it won't end this way. After Dante's first chapter will of course be Vergil's first chapter. Once again, thank you Alli-Dunno for checking over my chapter. Stay tuned for my next update and please review! 


End file.
